


It's 0400, Stop Doomscrolling

by ZsforSs



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/pseuds/ZsforSs
Summary: "Wah time izit?" Eli muttered."0400," Thrawn said. "I apologize for waking you, I wanted to check the voting."Eli groaned and hid his face in his pillow.  He stayed like that for about 5 seconds before peeking up at Thrawn again. "How is the voting?"
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 18
Kudos: 79





	It's 0400, Stop Doomscrolling

**Author's Note:**

> Am I channelling current events a little? Maybe.
> 
> That Minor Character Death is just Palps fyi. No one we care about.

Eli woke to a bright light nearby. He squinted at it... Thrawn was sitting up in bed, the datapad he was looking at lighting him and the rest of the room up with its glow. The rest of their borrowed Coruscant apartment was dark- as was the sky outside the floor to ceiling windows surrounding the bed.

"Wah time izit?" Eli muttered. And how long had Thrawn been up?

"0400," Thrawn said. "I apologize for waking you, I wanted to check the voting."

Eli groaned and hid his face in his pillow. He stayed like that for about 5 seconds before peeking up at Thrawn again. "How _is_ the voting?"

"The Outer Rim swung to Organa less that an hour ago. It is too soon to tell for certain but it seems likely he will win."

Eli sighed and flipped dramatically onto his back, resting his cast on his forehead, his other arm dangling off the bed.

"Well _that's_ good at least."

He watched the twinkling cityscape out the windows while he had a bit of a mope.

The datapad light went off and there was some quiet shuffling.

Thrawn's hand closed gingerly around his cast, and he gently tugged Eli's arm off his face.

Thrawn really did look _kriffing fantastic_ like this, his hair loose and mussed, the city lights reflecting off his bare chest....If only he wasn't frowning.

"This is not your fault." Thrawn said.

" I knocked our elderly Emperor down a flight of stairs and he _died_." Eli pointed out.

"You were knocked down the stairs when Director Krennic decided to behave like a _fool_. It was in no way your fault."

Eli freed his arm from Thrawn's grip and folded it across his chest. He sighed. He knew Thrawn was right, he'd seen the recording of the incident.

They'd been leaving a meeting with the Emperor. Thrawn had been walking beside the old man, Eli behind them, working on his and Thrawn's datapads at the same time. Grand Moff Tarkin had been behind him, and last had been Director Krennic and some aide of his.

Krennic and Tarkin had been sniping at each other the whole meeting and seemed set on continuing as they'd left. Eli didn't remember what the men had been talking about, focused on messaging Karyn _and_ running numbers, he hadn't been paying attention. But the recording showed, clear as day, Tarkin saying _something_ to Krennic, and then the Director shoving Tarkin like an angry little boy on the playground.

Tarkin had managed to grab Krennic's arm, but still overbalanced, sending them both barreling into Eli, who in turn plowed into the Emperor. All four of them had tumbled down the stairs, leaving a shocked Thrawn behind. Eli'd escaped with some bumps and a broken arm, Tarkin had been taken to the hospital but was expected to make a full recovery, the Emperor had _died_. And Krennic, the bastard, had escaped untouched.

" I still feel bad," Eli said. " If I'd been paying attention..."

"You were doing your job." Thrawn countered. "No one blames you."

"I hope so, _I've_ never been court martialed before. It'd be embarrassing if this was why I was."

Thrawn chuckled and bent to kiss Eli softly. "I'm sure that won't happen."

Thrawn settled back into bed beside Eli. He pulled Eli tight against his chest.

"Go back to sleep. Perhaps we will know who's won in the morning."

Thrawn was right, no sense in worrying about it now, and he _was_ tired.

* * *

  
It was not long until Eli's breathing settled and he went lax in Thrawn's arms.

Thrawn gently ran his fingers through Eli's hair, careful not to wake him again.

He glanced over his shoulder at the datapad. He'd done the right thing, he concluded.

Eli needed his rest and he would not have gone back to sleep so easily if he'd known _all_ the news. Vader's return- as abrupt as his disappearance after the Emperor's death- and backing of Bail Organa and the leaking of the recording of the incident on the stairs to the Holonet could wait until morning.

Thrawn turned the events over in his mind for a while, but determined there really wasn't anything to be done tonight.

He shut his eyes, and pressed his face into Eli's soft hair. Time to rest and see what would be waiting for them tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> The Holonet is memeing fast on that recording. Thrawn's "What just happened?" face mostly, though someone got a great still of Eli's "Oh fuck" face just as he lost his balance.
> 
> (Some small portion of the Holonet may be squeeing because Grand Admiral Thrawn stopped to check on his Cute Aide before checking on the Emperor.)


End file.
